


Break point

by KoibitoDream



Series: Bloody, but not broken [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Crying, Head Injury, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Nightmares, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second attempt at (poorly written) angst.</p></blockquote>





	Break point

The incident happened on Monday morning, just before the morning practice. He was running late that morning with everything, even had to skip out on the first part of the whole mess people called _culture festivals_. Open days of the school and a lot of people bustling around. Even at the gym. How the hell were they supposed to get anything done for the day was beyond him. Some random idiots were running in the hallways, shouting, bickering and _was this a high-school or a zoo?_

He changed into the team's track suit, not having to do any _real training_ for the crowd. _Which was stupid_ , but _he_ wasn't the one to decide on it.

He can hear Kageyama yell for someone to get down when he reaches the gym and Tsukishima's ready to rip someone's head off as he walks right pass the door. Really, what the-

 

_The look of confusion clear in those blue eyes as he sees the horrified look in golden ones, the knitting of his brows as Kei fails to reach him in time, the slight parting of his lips as he falls down and hits the stairs._

“ _Tobio!”_

 

_He shouts in his sleep and Akiteru is there, he's always there, to calm him down, to remind him everything is going to be okay._

 

Except everything is _not_ going to be okay.

Kageyama Tobio was _not_ supposed to lay in a hospital bed, recovering from a fall and a head trauma requiring way too many stitches to count. He was _supposed to be_ on the court that Saturday. Yelling, giving orders, tossing the damn ball right and left, he wasn't supposed to be _not moving_. _In an induced coma._

“ _Akiteru, I let him fall._ ” He repeats for the umpteenth time as his brothers warm hands hold him, bringing comfort he _didn't want_.

“ _I didn't reach him, I let him fall._ ” He repeats over and over again, tears hot in his eyes, burning their way down as a choked sob escapes him violently and Akiteru's heart breaks all over again.

 _There was nothing you could do_ , Akiteru wants to say but he can't.

He can only hold him tight and wait for it to pass.

Tomorrow, they can go and visit him in the hospital.

He was finally stable enough.

His father flew right back from wherever the hell his business trip sent him to and hasn't left his side since. The general puffiness of his eyes, the dark bags under them and the heavy tiredness on his shoulder told them everything they needed to know as Akiteru and Kei enter the room. The man says nothing but offers a small, tired and worried smile. He then exits the room to talk to some nurses, the doctor and to the Tsukishima couple.

The doctor and nurses assure them he'll be fine. That it looks worse that it is at the moment. No damage to be seen other than the stitches. How he managed not to break something from that height was a miracle. His father gathered the strength to joke about his milk drinking habits. The same man that has yet to regain any colour in his face that drained with the news spoken about his only child's condition as he all but crashed into the reception desk straight from the airport.

_All in all, he should wake up in a few days._

_All precautions, really._

 

Tsukishima Kei can't listen to another word they say. He closes the door.

They said that two weeks ago.

Meanwhile, the hospital even saw the Grand King send in flowers in enormous quantities because he couldn't come himself. Kageyama's former team mates and Iwaizumi came, all paling to the point of them blending into a wall at the sight and also not believing Kageyama was still asleep.

Everyone got banned at one point from coming because the former senpai's and current team mates decided to visit the same day.

Probably in hopes to yell him awake.

 

“ _You know what, with the amount of ruckus they all made, I'd also stay asleep._ ” Kei mutters, placing his larger hand over Tobio's.

“ _It's quiet now, though._ ” He says, voice low and barely there, as he sweeps his thumb over his hand. “ _Your dad went home to change, my folks dragged him out and Akiteru says you'll be okay and I want to believe him, King._ ”

 

“ _Please don't prove him a liar this time._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at (poorly written) angst.


End file.
